Harry Potter und das Arbenteuer der Sterne (Buch 1)
by Shinichi Akai
Summary: Harry wächst bei seinen Verwanten auf und muss sich immer zurück halten. Was passiert wenn Harry schon vor Hogwarts Magie lernt? Wie wird er reagieren, wenn er erkennt, dass er seine gerade gefundenen Freunde durch sein Talent verlieren könnte? Beinhaltet einen Super schlauen und sehr mächtigen Harry. Crossover beginnt ab Buch 2. Später Harry/Tonks. Dumbeldor Weasly Hermine Bashing


*(^_^)*

Legusterweg Nr.4

England

Erde

*(^_^)*

Die Familie Dursley ist sehr stolz darauf durch und durch normal zu sein. Sie haben ein normales Haus, einen gut gepflegten Garten, eine normale Nachbarschaft und Normale Freunde. Vernon Dursley hat einen ganz normalen Beruf als Direktor einer Bohrmaschinen Firma. Seine Frau Petunia Dursley ist eine normale Hausfrau und ihr Sohn Dudley Dursley geht auf eine normale Grundschule. Die Nachbarn würden sagen sie seien eine ganz normale Familie, bis auf diesen Jungen der bei ihnen lebt. Sie würden auch sagen, dass der Junge verrückt ist und eingesperrt werden sollte.

Nun dieser Junge heißt Harry Potter und lebt bei den Dursleys seit dem Tag an dem seine Eltern von Lord Voldemort getötet wurden. Er wurde von Albus Dumbeldor als Baby vor dem Haus seiner Tante abgelegt, doch das hat er nie erfahren, denn die Dursleys haben ihm erzählt das seine Eltern bei einem Verkehrsunfall gestorben seien, weil sie betrunken waren. Harry hatte immer seine Zweifel an der Geschichte, sowie an fast allem was die Dursleys ihm erzählt hatten.

Harry ist ein schlauer Junge. Wenn er sich im Unterricht nicht zurück halten würde hätte er bestimmt ein Stipendium für die besten Schulen Englands, vielleicht sogar Europas bekommen. Doch er hielt sich zurück, weil er weiß, dass wenn er besser als Dudley wäre, er von seinem Onkel stunden lang geschlagen werden würde. Harry wurde generell viel geschlagen. Manchmal um Vernon's Frust von der Arbeit ab zu bauen oder weil Harry etwas falsch gemacht hat.

Man könnte denken das Harry in der Schule immerhin seine Ruhe hat, aber weit gefehlt. Dudley hatte es sich zu seiner persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht Harry aus zu grenzen und das mit Erfolg. Dudley würde jeden schlagen der auch nur mit Harry ins Gespräch kommt. Das hatte zur Folge das Harry keine Freunde hat. Zusätzlich war es eine von Dudley's lieblings Beschäftigung Harry zu jagen. Auch wenn Dudley fett und langsam war, hatte er immer seine Gang dabei, die Harry den Fluchtweg abgeschnitten haben.

In einer dieser Situationen hat Harry gemerkt das er anders ist, das er Dinge tun kann von denen andere nicht einmal zu Träumen wagen. Er konnte sich Teleportieren um Dudley's Schlägern zu entkommen. Zuerst war er schockiert, weil er nicht wusste was passiert ist, aber nach dem er verstanden hatte was er gemacht hat versuchte er es wieder. Zu seiner Überraschung klappte es direkt.

Durch die Entdeckung von Magie hatte er etwas zu tun. Er übte jeden Tag und versuchte besser zu werden. Er begann damit das Teleportieren zu üben. Er fing mit kurzen Distanzen im gleichen Raum an, ging dann weiter zu größeren Distanzen und zum Teleportieren aus einem geschlossenem Raum. Danach probierte er Sachen zum schweben zu bringen und Licht zu beschwören. Allerdings musste er heimlich üben da seine Familie in sonst schlagen würde.

* * *

Die Jahre zogen vorbei und irgend wann war Harry's 11. Geburtstag nur noch ein paar Wochen entfernt.

Es war ein schöner und normaler Samstag morgen. Alle saßen am Frühstücks Tisch, mit ausnahme von Harry der gerade dabei war das Frühstück zu servieren. Das übliche Geräusch für das Ankommen der Post erklang.

"Na los Junge, mach schon und hol mir meine Post!" befahl Onkel Vernon.

Sofort legte Harry die Pfanne mit dem Speck weg und ging zur Tür. Er sah die Post schnell durch, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall das ein Brief an ihn gerichtet sei. Als er den letzten Brief sah erstarrte er. Der Brief war tatsächlich an ihn adressiert. Er löste sich aus der starre und überlegte was er mit dem Brief machen sollte. Wenn seine Verwandten den Brief sehen würden, würden sie ihn ihm bestimmt weg nehmen. Deshalb musste er ihn verstecken. Er ging schnell zu seinem Schrank und schob den Brief unter der Tür durch.

"Was treibst du da solange Junge? Beeil dich und bring mir meine Post!" Schrie Vernon.

"Ja Onkel Vernon" antwortete Harry, dem es schwer fiel die Vorfreude aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er gab seinem Onkel die restliche Post und setzte sich zu den anderen, um ein Stückchen Brot zu essen.

Den Rest des Tages musste Harry im Garten arbeiten und Vernon's Auto waschen. Als er dann abends wieder in seinem Schrank war zauberte er sich Licht und sah sich den Brief an. Er war an Harry James Potter, im Legusterweg Nr. 4 im Schrank unter der Treppe Adressiert. Als er ihn öffnete laß er folgende Zeilen:

* * *

 _Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter_

 _wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 01. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 _Minerva McGonagall Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

* * *

Harry's Augen wurden mir jeder Zeile größer. Er ist ein Zauberer und er kommt weg von den Dursleys. Das war der Beste Tag seines Lebens.


End file.
